Toys
Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. Hasbro The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties. The brushable, colorful, style-it-yourself hair follow the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known. More faithful to their ponies' appearance on the show is the fully-sculpted plastic hair variety. All of the available dolls are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index. Playful Ponies This group of ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line for the Friendship is Magic line. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. A complete list of the toys in the Playful Ponies line may be found on its own page. So Soft Newborn These are large, plush versions of pony characters designed to look like G3.5 baby ponies, including pacifier. Wave One, July 2011 * Sunny Daze * Sweetie Belle * Pinkie Pie (notably slightly larger than Sunny Daze and Sweetie Belle). Wave One Refresh, September 2011 Apparently this wave was created for a few international markets that only received Pinkie Pie in the first wave. * Sunny Daze * Sweetie Belle Shine Bright Ponies Slightly larger ponies than the basic assortment, the Shine Bright Ponies' primary gimmick is a light-up section when their saddle is pressed. Their forelegs are articulated at the shoulders. Apparently these were once commonly available in 2010, but are now Target exclusives. * Pinkie Pie, with shine bright necklace. It should be noted that there are two versions of Pinkie Pie- the original 2010 issue which has normal hair and a yellow saddle, and the Target Canterlot Exclusive reissue with tinsel in her hair and a purple saddle. * Rainbow Dash, with shine bright wings * Rarity, with shine bright horn * Fluttershy, with shine bright wings - Target Canterlot Exclusive * Twilight Sparkle, with shine bright horn - Target Canterlot Exclusive. Ships with a Starbeam Twinkle figure. * Princess Luna, with shine bright wings - Target Canterlot Exclusive. Ships with a Pinkie Pie figure. Fashion Style Ponies These fashion ponies are larger versions of the pony characters, each sporting a unique dress and accessories. (These are very similar outfits to those seen in the "Art of the Dress"). Some of them came bundled with a DVD containing the episode The Ticket Master as part of a North American limited time offer. Wave 1, February 2011 * Fashion Applejack * Fashion Rarity Wave 2, 2011 * Fashion Rarity * Fashion Pinkie Pie Wave 3, May 2011 *Fashion Pinkie Pie *Fashion Fluttershy Wave 4, July 2011 (Asia and Europe, plus limited release in the US), October 2011 (refresh in the US) *Fashion Fluttershy *Fashion Twilight Sparkle *Fashion Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (Target exclusive, bundled together) Wave 4 rev. 1, October 2011 *Fashion Rainbow Dash *Fashion Pinkie Pie Future wave, 2012?http://www.mlparena.com/Forums/viewtopic/t=270136/highlight=fashion+style+celestia.html * Fashion Princess Celestia (loose) * Fashion Princess Luna (loose) Jumbo Plush These are large 'squishable' ponies, currently available only as a Toys 'R' Us exclusive. * Pinkie Pie * Twilight Sparkle Surprise Bags In addition to the larger toys, there are 48 smaller "surprise-bag" fully sculpted toys, divided into two waves. They are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag, hence the "surprise". However, the contained Pony can be identified by comparing a barely visible serial number at the back of the blind bag with an identical list of each Blind bag Ponies' serial number. As of May 2011, these bags have only appeared in European markets. However, several of these smaller ponies are available in North America in open blister packs which have been found in sparse numbers at various Big Lots stores. The figures are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Wave 1 * Applejack * Bumblesweet * Cherry Spices * Firecracker Burst * Fizzypop * Flower Wishes* * Fluttershy (a recolor of Rainbow Dash) * Lemon Hearts* * Lily Blossom * Lucky Swirl * Minty * Pepperdance * Pinkie Pie, regular and glitter version * Rainbow Dash, regular and glitter version * Rarity * Roseluck* * Sugar Grape* * Sweetcream Scoops * Sweetie Blue * Sweetie Swirl * Twilight Sparkle, regular and glitter version. It should be noted that the glitter version has a production variation that resulted in some of the figures appearing pink instead of purple.Strawberry Reef - G4 My Little Pony Reference - Mini Ponies Note: cameos in the show are marked with an asterisk Wave 2 Wave 2 was released in September 2011 and like Wave 1, is only available in Europe. The regular versions of the mane 6 are re-released in this wave, along with a set of new ponies: * Applejack glitter version * Blossomforth * Cheerilee * Daisy Dreams * Dewdrop Dazzle * Feathermay * Fluttershy glitter version * Honeybelle * Lulu Luck * Pudding Pie * Rainbow Flash * Rarity glitter version * Ribbon Heart * Snowcatcher * Star Swirl * Stardash * Tea Love * Twinkleshine Stateside Releases Some of these figures are available in alternate packaging in the United States. First is a four-figure set of Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie in a single box at Meijer stores. Second is a twelve-figure set of Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Coconut Cream, Beachberry, Peachy Pie, Skywishes, Sweetsong, and Gardenia Glow in a single case/box with collector cards at Toys-R-Us. Another gift set has also been seen, containing Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Princess Celestia, although these are not in the same pose as the other fully sculpted figures. Playhouse Puzzles Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle are also available in Playhouse Puzzle sets, which includes a large puzzle of the pony and a surprise bag figure. McDonald's Happy Meal In January 2011, McDonald's started carrying special Hasbro's Friendship is Magic dolls as their girl's line Happy Meal toy. The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails, as well as overall designs that are very similar to their animated counterparts. Princess Celestia, however, continues to be pink in toy form despite her being white in the animation. *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Princess Celestia *Cheerilee Outside the US and Canada, McDonalds do not always carry the full line if they hold the promotion. For example, in Malaysia, only Pinkie Pie, Cheerilee, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were available. Latin American Light-up McDonalds Happy Meal Latin America is stated to receive a set of four Light-Up ponies for their McDonalds Happy Meal promotionMcDonalds Latin American Light-Ups (G4).The four ponies are: * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Twilight Sparkle Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Animated Storyteller Interactive Plushes These plushes are made by toy manufacturer Kid Designs under the license of Hasbro. The gimmick here is that each pony can sing a few songs and tells 4 different stories. Animated Storyteller Twilight Sparkle This interactive plushie of Twilight Sparkle is a Target Canterlot Exclusive who sings, talks and tells stories. It sings the FiM theme song, an extension of the theme song, and Winter Wrap Up. It tells the stories Welcome to Ponyville (Friendship is Magic, part 1), The Magic of Friendship (Friendship is Magic, part 2), The Ticket Master and Applebuck Season. Animated Storyteller Pinkie Pie Not to be mistaken for a G3.5 Animated Storyteller Pinkie Pie (which has a different set of stories and songs), this interactive plush Pinkie Pie comes with small storybook versions, told in first person, of Griffon the Brush Off, Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century and Fall Weather Friends. It sings the FiM theme song, Giggle at The Ghostly, and Cupcakes. Apparently, it is currently only available in limited release in the US, but is widely available in the UK and Australia. Physical differences between the G3.5 Animated Storyteller Pinkie Pie and the G4 Animated Storyteller Pinkie Pie Thankfully, due to physical design differences, it is very easy to tell apart a G3.5 from a FIM G4 Animated Storyteller Pinkie Pie, even without the books. Things to look out for: * A G3.5 Pinkie Pie is single-color. The mane and tail is of the same color as the body. A G4 Pinkie Pie is two-toned, with a light pink body and darker pink mane and tail. * A G4 Pinkie Pie's head is wider than a G3.5 one. Also note the eyes, they are less rounded, larger, and lacks hearts. A G4 Pinkie Pie's ears are also slightly larger. * The G4 Pinkie Pie has a smaller Cutie Mark. Play Tent The Target Canterlot Exclusive line has a play tent with ponies imprinted on them. Beach toys * Paper and plastic buckets Future Ponies The following sets have been discovered on Taobao and is expected to be released in the future: * Glimmer Wing Ponies: Basic ponies with large butterfly-like wings attached to them. So far, three models have been discoveredG4 My Little Pony Reference: Glimmer WingG4 My Little Pony Reference: Regular ** Rainbow Dash ** Rarity ** Ploomette Gallery :Toys gallery : See also :Merchandise External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index *G4 merchandise index on MLP News References sv:Leksaker Category:Franchise Category:Toys